


take my body

by LostMyHeartToHim



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crying, Duelling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim
Summary: “We meet again, my dear,” Grindelwald said as he circled his opponent, “I’ve waited for this moment for a long time.”





	take my body

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I’ve waited for this moment for a long time.”

“We meet again, my dear,” Grindelwald said as he circled his opponent, “I’ve waited for this moment for a long time.”

Albus was a glorious sight as always, his purple robes and his long hair flowing in the wind, his magic circling about him, powerful and free. His eyes were full of emotion that would have made Gellert turn away in distaste if it had been anyone else.

“Gellert, please! There has been enough bloodshed! I don’t want to fight you!”

Gellert laughed. “That is too bad, my dear, because I do,” he hissed as he fired the first spell.

For a long time, they exchanged spells and curses, their powers clashing in the air like two wrestling bolts of lighting. Gellert kept laughing; it had been so long since he had felt so alive. One thing was for certain, this duel would go down in history, for there had never been anyone as powerful as them and there never would be again.

Then there was a misstep and a curse breaking through a shield, slamming straight through it to Dumbledore’s chest. The air grew still in the sudden silence. There was no sound except the howling wind and Grindelwald’s heavy breathing.

Albus lay still on the ground. His robe was spread about him, making him resemble a bird with broken wings. His long, auburn hair was twisted about him, and his cornflower blue eyes were empty as they gazed at the grey sky. Grindelwald stared at the body and waited for the triumph to come.

It didn’t.

Grindelwald walked to the body and kneeled before it. There was an empty feeling in his chest. He reached out a hand to sweep Albus’ hair away from his face. His hand was trembling. A sob broke free from his body. He gathered Albus body into his arms and buried his face into his hair. He let out a broken noise as he rocked him back and forth.

_What had he done what had he done what had he done_

For a while, he wept, his disgusting human emotions on garish display. His eyes were red and swollen, and snot and tears ran down his face freely. The sounds he was making did not sound human, more resembling the cries of a wounded animal.

When he exhausted himself, he stared listlessly at the body for a moment longer before gathering it into his arms. He did not use a spell to lighten his burden, for he wanted to feel the weight of his mistakes weighing him down. He staggered beneath Albus’ weight but managed to stay upright.

“I will fix this, I promise,” he whispered, his voice hoarse from his tears. He adjusted the weight of the body and his arms and disappeared.

He had a stone to find.

**Author's Note:**

> Gellert, you fucking disaster
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it <3¨
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
